marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Terran Officer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Married with Children Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Maintop page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 20:44, November 11, 2009 Hello Terran Officer, I am the Revolutionary, type Revolutionary in the search and you will see all I've done. When I first got here to the Married Wikia, I was deeply troubled, it had only nine article and each with one or two sentences. I had my work cut out for me, I added alot of articles and enhanced alot of them to. I'm not very skilled with templates or formats, I did well but I needed help. I even typed up stuff in the current events in hope of drawing attention to this site, but no luck. You have come along and done so much, so quickly, I am very impressed. So I'm handing over the reigns of power, so to speak. I will leave you with site URLs for info you can use as I have. Best of Luck. Sincerely, Revolutionary. P.s. www.tbs.com and wikipedia are good. It is the Revolutionary again. Upon my return I noticed no activity since my retirement, so I returned. I must inform you of some errors you made, you are making duplicates of pages that already exist, and links to a page that doesn't exist, but already does. You need to get familiar with whats on the site. Anyway, I am impressed with what you did on the NOMA'AM page. I am currently trying to reach 100 articles on this site in what I have called the Hundreds Revolution, so feel free to add new content. Sincerely Revolutionary :I had an unintentional absence from this wiki, but anyway any duplicates I made were most likely moving the page to a different title and/or rewriting it. I'll go back and check what I did to make sure I didn't duplicate and not move or redirect. As for linking to pages that do not exist, but are written somewhere? Same thing, I most likely, meant to move it there or make a redirect, and did not get around to it. --Terran Officer 21:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Page count Hi, my name's Alex, and I've added a number of pages over the past week, but the counter seems stuck at 99. Just so you know. Jiskran (talk) 23:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :It changed for me, you may need to clear your browser cache, wiki's tend to load older versions of a page through the browsers cache for whatever reason. --Terran Officer (talk) 15:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Changes Given that no-one, yourself included, has been making any large scale contribution to this site for a considerable time, I am somewhat confused, unless you perceive actual problem or harm, by your need to undo my work such as the provision of additional categories. 16:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :I've meant for some time to come back and do some work to this wiki again, as for the categories, some of the ones I have been removing (as I just noted on your talk page) are actually redundant. I felt that "People" looked far better then "characters" that said, "Kellys Boyfriends" and "Buds Squeezes" was actually a pretty cool idea, so props for that. --Terran Officer (talk) 16:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) There are, however, a number of people who appear as themselves, Shannon Tweed, Anthrax etc. and a number of "twilight" cases such as Jerry Springer, and thus a person in the series is not automatically a character. :These pages can be decided on a case by case bases, but most times, these people appeared as a version of themselves. Jerry Springers appearance for instnace, seemed a bit more parodic, rater then as "himself" in the strictest sense. The show he had on MWC certainly seemed to be a parody of his real life talk show. --Terran Officer (talk) 16:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Does this wiki have a chat? Because that would seem the quickest way to deal with all this. 15:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Not that I know of, there's an area to build a forum, I guess, something can be done there, but I don't know of a chat thing. --Terran Officer (talk) 15:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) In that case, is there any chance you could drop in on http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jiskran and join the live chat? I'm an Admin there, and the chat includes, on the right hand side, a PM (Private Message) section, so the discussion wouldn't have to be out in public, potentially annoying others by being non-HP (Harry Potter). :I'm sorry, I guess I don't see where I am supposed to go, is there a chat link or something I am supposed to do, or I just leave a message on the talk page? --Terran Officer (talk) 16:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know about live chat, but I did make a discussion area, you can find it in the forums links. --Terran Officer (talk) 16:10, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ideas on categories and structuring OK, if chat's not an option, here are my basic thoughts. 1) At present this wiki has a very low page count, especially for a series with 259 (albeit 22 minute) episodes. 2) It is a sad but simple truth of wikis, that editors are attracted to bulk. The more articles and opportunities to tweak, the more folks will generally come looking for info. 3) While the page count is low, it appears to me that we want the articles to be as interconnected as possible, with each one leading naturally to several more. Hyperlinks and categories are, to my mind, the way to do this. 4) Apart from what I can clearly discern as your work, many of the articles already here are of a level of English which cries out for improvement. Those are the general points. As to the specific, I think "Al's Friends" as opposed to "Al's Enemies" is a good idea, although I'm also tempted by a third "Al's Frenemies" category, for such as Luke Ventura, whose basic status fluctuates. I'm not sure about "Shoe Salesman" as a category - I can only think of half a dozen, including Hal and Biff and Dexter, who were one episode apiece. For Al himself, maybe all the Bundys, I think it might be good to have a mini-grid of occupations, and maybe how long they lasted in each. Hope that helps, Alex 16:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Al's enemies is somewhat fitting, Al is convinced he's cursed, and the enemies part sometimes plays into this. My idea with the likes of "Shoe Salesmen" is even those that might only be in a single episode, people may want to look for other shoe salesmen. I agree there's a low page count, and have always meant to work on newer articles (but really wanted to improve the ones here first). Basically, "Shoe Salesmen" was something I thought of as an occupational type of category, to help divide a certain kind of characters (the supposed retail losery type, even though the show reveals that only the ones at Gary's Shoes tend to be losers) (for lack of better words). As for the "People" I was using that for the base of all characters, not really being fond of wikis (for television shows and movies anyways) using "recurring character" and so forth, I wanted something more in character type. Though I admit, there I am spoiled by the likes of Memory Alpha and the Star Wars wiki, but I digress... as for people that appeared as them selves, we can simply ad a link to a page, "For the actress/actor, see..." as when they are on the show it tends to be a type of version of themselves (often exaggerated). Anyway, I apologize for the carry on, I hope this isn't to much to read at once, or carry on sentence like. --Terran Officer (talk) 16:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I would agree with most of your points, once there's a sufficiency of material to sustain the world which is in-universe. Fans of LotR, either Star group or HP are all known for their commitment to detail and willingness to immerse, but at present here, none of that pertains. So far as I can see, you and I are the only two people in the last fortnight to contribute more than the odd amendment or comment. I'm currently trying to sketch out bare bones of most of the episodes, in the hopes that others will be nudged to come along and retell better the plot of their own favorites. That would give us nearly 260 pages in itself. I know Memory Alpha well enough to know that you all do a great job of taking the Okuda base materials and fleshing them out, but at least for the time being I can't myself see it working here, partly because MWC has no encyclopedia. If we add categories now, quite frankly you as an Admin can erase them later with relative ease, but they make it seem as if there is more happening here. That, at any rate, is my perspective. Alex 16:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, my focus on the categories at the moment, is when it comes to moving pages to categories, it can be a bit of a pain to do. This is why I was putting character pages into "People" rather then "Characters" now. You would have to move each and every single page before you can get rid of the old one, as you can't (sadly) simply "move" category pages. It's also why I put episode pages into "Episodes" and, had meant to always do, "MWC Episodes" rather then season based categories. And, ironiclly, I feel that some of the digging of the Okuda in jokes and making pages on them kinda silly in some regards, but it's whateves there. Anyway, I am not opposed to new pages, I was just trying to use some foresight and save some work later on, by doing it with fewer pages (setting up categories) rather then hundreds of pages (at which point its almost useless to do). --Terran Officer (talk) 16:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Categories You can't move all the entries, but you can rename the category, thereby changing them all simultaneously, can't you? 16:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :No, you can't, this has been what I've been trying to say (and I admit, may have been saying poorly), the Wikia software doesn't allow that. If you want to "move categories" you have to, literally, make a new category page and put each intended page, individually into that new category. Then you (once every single one is moved away) delete that page, that is how you change the categories on a wiki. I don't intend to appear lazy, but that is work I was trying to prevent, especially for categories that can come out to have, literally, hundreds of pages. This is why I wasn't using things like "Characters" and "Notable characters" for in character pages. --Terran Officer (talk) 17:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Just let me check on the other wiki, because I thought one of the bureaucrats over there worked out a way to do it. If I find anything useful, I'll let you know. 17:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Categories and more I was using the term "Groups" because when you employ "Organizations" others frequently tag an item "Organization", and the page get mixed up with site materials for Admins etc. As it wearies me to watch you, the sole Admin, undo my contributions on such a scale and with such regularity, I will leave this site to you, since I obviously have nothing truly useful to add. I hope some others have the time and inclination to do a little, as it would be a shame if this enjoyable series didn't get more pages and attention. Alex 05:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Admittedly, I suppose I hadn't considered that, when I first started using that category, this site literally had nothing, so I didn't see the harm in it's use. I suppose maybe, as other wiki's tend to use the term (or a derivative of it), I should have considered that, and used something else, like... groups. As for leaving, I don't know if it really needs to come to that, unless you feel you really ought to. It is nice to see some things added, since I couldn't possibly do it all, the core problem here was simply a failure of communication. I do apologize, if I have upset you, or made you feel un-welcomed, as it's not my intention on these communities, I simply would like to see it be the best it could possibly be. That said, I am thankful for your contributions, best of luck to your future endeavors if you choose not to continue contributing here. --Terran Officer (talk) 05:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) My involvement I assure you that everything I do with my work here has been thought through and is designed to add, overall, to the site. I am currently trying to acquire information on how to build a Bot for a wiki, which would be capable of mass transit of entries, and would obviate the need for you to constantly change what I've just done. If the day came when there were an adequate number of pages, and a category needed moving or relabelling or such, the Bot would be able to do it is a single process. It is used, for example, in the merging of wikis. I have added more categories because I have also, as far as I can tell, practically doubled the number of pages, and rendered many of those that existed prviously comprehensible in English. This involves a great deal of my time, which I am happy to give, but I, understandably I hope, find it somewhat depressing when you seem to instantly obliterate half my efforts. For now, could our combined focus not be on getting, for example, at least a precis entry for each of the 259 episodes and a mnimum of one pciture per entry on the wiki? Such categories as "Key Items" allow anyone with an interest in plot structure, such as my students (at university) studying to become writers, to see what has been used to drive the plots of various episodes, such as "The Working Man's League", "Aliens" or "Al's Dodge". Anyone who lacks that interest is, I believe, utterly unaffected by the tag at the bottom of the page. As you said, if I am to usefully contribute we need to find clearer lines of communication, but (possibly only for my ego) it would help me if you could allow that I have a logical cause for each of my action, and have not acted at any point merely to complicate things or create more categories. 05:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, shit, don't even get me started on Bots, I tried to learn those once too, and damn if I could figure it out, what with the "Foo" examples and so forth. You have more pages which was good, and some of the categories are probably good too, I guess I just figured the "season" categories and "Key Items" were a bit to... I don't know, I guess until now 'undefinable' to me. I suppose i can understand showing some kind of "plot focused" or driven items somehow, maybe something can be worked out so that kind of thing can be used, as a type of parent category? I can understand how depressing it is, so again, I apologize on that part, I myself, off and on putting in some work on this, and see some changes, then what i thought worked without discussion, that was kind of upsetting to me as well. Maybe before much more work is done, category wise anyway, it should be hashed out as to what categories to put where, and "what they mean". As for images, yes, definitely, but on that subject, there is a couple things I need to have addressed (and should have done that instead of whining, more or less, on categories). Firstly, unless wikia is doing this (in that case, forget it), but the "Wikia - MWC" tag on the images isn't needed. If that bit isn't your doing, then I'll jump up and down at wikia itself. Secondly, and this is somewhat for legal reasons, can you write in the source on the description area for the images? Like, what the episode is, where you got it (did you make a dvd cap, tv cap, find it on the web, etc...). This way in the future, a process can be done to add disclaimers with the posted information in the proper format. --Terran Officer (talk) 06:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC)